


min power, max endorphine

by voodoobrownie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoobrownie/pseuds/voodoobrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guy was hot. No, not that guy. The other one. Yes, that’s him. Yep, the one on the left. With the unkempt hair, and the baby blue eyes. God, is that even legal to look so- Oh. He’s coming this way. He’s not actually the- Oh fuck. He is. What can- Oh fuck.Keep cool, it´s not like- Sonova bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	min power, max endorphine

The guy was hot. No, not that guy. The other one. Yes, that’s him. Yep, the one on the left. With the unkempt hair, and the baby blue eyes. God, is that even legal to look so- Oh. He’s coming this way. He’s not actually the- Oh fuck. He is. What can- Oh fuck.Keep cool, it´s not like- Sonova bitch.

The costumer currently lounging on the massage table, worrying about the thickness of the towel wrapped around his waist, is Dean. Why is Dean worried? That’s the massage guy´s fault. Although he isn´t aware of it. Yet. That is for as long as dean Dean doesn´t get a hard on or something. 

Not that he would. Seriously.

But that was before the guy opened his mouth. Figuratively of course. 

´standard massage, sir?´

He sounds like a glass of brandy on a lewd summer´s evening. Not as if that has a certain sound to it. But if it would, it would describe this guy´s voice best.  
After receiving the satisfactory answer, the guy slowly starts relaxing the upperbody´s muscles, by a blah blah blah treatment. Dean doesn´t really catch the last part of the gravel sounding explanation, due to the distracting feeling of tensed lower body muscles. 

He´s too tired for this shit. But hey, upperbody brain is quite powerless. And even then. The guy slowly starts moving toward his lower back area. Circling of thumbs, stoke upward, flat palm, and downwards. 

Damn. The cool metal table was perhaps the best solution for Dean´s scrambled mind to focus on. How fucking pathetic. Laying in a fucking massage resort, getting turned on by a good looking employee. 

He´d had some shit lately, but seriously?  
Not much time to refocus though, as one of blue eyes slender hand slipped between his legs. Well, between was perhaps over doing it, he was merely ´relieving the tension´ on his calf. Relieving, my ass.  
Fuck.  
Not literally.  
Dean tried to hold back a whiny noise trying to escape the back of his throat. He´d always had had a thing for that. Not that anyone knew. He had one time been with a woman who had found it necessary to get into that kind of thing, and damn. After the initial shock upon discovering he did in fact have a kink for something, (not counting Rhonda´s satin panties), he had ended up begging. 

As stated, not his thing. 

He dropped his head, that had been resting on his arm, back on the white table headrest, with a groan. 

Fuck.

Wait. 

That was out loud.

He could feel the slender hand come to a halt, before suspiciously continuing, albeit with less pressure.  
He signed. C´mon dean. Just think about something else. Like… 

A cute guy with slender hands, hovering above his body, a knee at either side of his hips, to ease the means of relaxing?

God.

Just imagine that beautiful mouth being thrown into the treatment. Wasn´t there some kind of massage including mount work? The guy asked to turn around.  
Dean got thrown out of the saloon.

Dean Winchester is confusing porn with reality again. He did slip a note in angel face's pocket, though.

**Author's Note:**

> geez, give me a break, guys. it was 12 Oçlock when I wrote this.  
> seriously.


End file.
